Angel on the Lanes
by Maeve Bran
Summary: BtVS, Bones crossover. The Scoobies are watching TV when they spy a familiar face.


**Title**: Angel on the Lanes

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Buffy or Bones or any other character I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

**Summary**: The Scoobies are watching TV when they spy a familiar face.

**Notes**: Written for the twistedshorts sports challenge. Set in a slightly AU season 5 Angelverse. (All of my Angel stories are intended to fit together).

* * *

Willow was reclining against the couch in the house she shared with Buffy and Dawn in Las Vagas. Dawn was sprawled on the couch behind her, and Buffy was in the kitchen making popcorn. The three ladies were about to indulge in a girls' night of watching extremely good-looking men make fools of themselves for love-- in other words, a chick-flick marathon on one of the cable channels. Willow was flipping through the channels when she suddenly spied a familiar face on ESPN.

Stunned, Willow and Dawn just stared. Then Willow called out, "Hey Buffy. Drop what you're doing and get in here."

Buffy peeked around the door. "What?" Then she looked at the TV. "What is Angel doing?"

"Obviously, he's bowling," Dawn retorted smugly.

"I can see that," snapped Buffy as she moved closer to the screen. Before her eyes 'Angel' took his turn and lobbed the bowling ball with grace and ease at his target. He scored a strike.

"A strike for Seeley Booth. A great start for this newcomer to the circuit," said the voice of the commentator.

"Seeley Booth?" echoed Dawn in amazement.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Buffy.

"Is he undercover?" asked Willow.

"I don't know," Buffy said, continuing to watch for a few more frames. Then she got up. "But I intend to find out." She headed back to the kitchen. Once there, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

A voice answered, "Wolfram and Hart, how may I direct your call?"

"Harmony, this is Buffy, can you put me through to Angel please?" Buffy asked of Angel's secretary.

"Just a second, Buffy." replied Harmony.

There were a few seconds of silence before the voice that Buffy would never forget answered, "This is Angel."

"Good, you're in your office," she said, relieved.

"Buffy?" asked a puzzled Angel.

"Angel, you may want to turn on your television to ESPN," Buffy said cryptically.

Angel did so. It was again Seeley Booth's turn. Buffy could hear him sputtering over the phone.

"You see it too," Buffy said. "I wasn't sure with you not having a reflection if you'd see the similarities. Willow, Dawn and I didn't think it was you, but you never know," she explained.

"Just because I don't see a reflection doesn't mean I've forgotten what I look like. I do photograph after all," replied Angel, still stunned at the appearance of his seeming twin. "It is a little unnerving that there is someone who looks that much like me out there."

"Let alone that he bowls." chuckled Buffy.

"There is that." replied Angel, chuckling a little himself.

"I'll let you go back to whatever evil you were planning." Buffy excused him teasingly.

"I am not up to any evil. You know why I took this job," Angel said seriously.

"I know. I was just teasing you. Lighten up, Angel," replied Buffy.

"I'll try. It was good hearing from you, Buffy," Angel said.

"It was good hearing your voice, Angel. Take care."

"You take care yourself. Goodbye, Buffy."

"Always," said Buffy before hanging up.

She went back into the living room and saw Willow and Dawn still watching bowling. They looked up at her entrance and waited expectantly.

"Who ever this man with the silly name is, he is not Angel," Buffy stated emphatically.

"You're sure?" asked Willow, not really doubting her friend but still incredulous that two such good looking male beings could exist. She might have sworn off men, but she could still appreciate a fine looking body no matter the gender.

"Yes, I'm sure. I talked to Angel myself," Buffy answered.

"Wow, This is almost as weird as when we found out there were two slayers," said Willow.

"I know."

"I wonder who he is," said Dawn, earning her puzzled looks from the other women. "I mean what does he do beside bowling? Is he some government clone of Angel? Did the PTB's clone Angel? Or is this some random coincidence?"

"Good questions, Dawnie," Buffy said, pondering. Then to Willow, "How about you go on the net and Google ... What was his name?"

"Seeley Booth. I'm on it." Willow got out her laptop and got online through the wireless connection that had be installed into the house to connect the witch to the new Watcher's Council and the other scattered Scoobies. Her search quickly turned up a bunch of news stories.

About ten minutes later, Willow beckoned Dawn and Buffy over. Buffy came bearing the bowl of popcorn covered with melted butter. Willow absently started eating the popcorn while they read the stories.

"Wow, an FBI Agent. Homicide. In Washington D.C.," read Dawn aloud. "Look, here he and his partner Dr. Brennan save a kidnapped boy."

"I guess he's on the side of good," said Willow.

"I guess so. That doesn't answer the questions of how or why, but those can be saved for latter. 'I'm With Lucy' is about to start." Buffy moved the popcorn and sat on the floor in front of the couch. The other two women joined her and soon they were lost in the movie.

(end)


End file.
